Blood and Water
by Eileen Bane Lightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec are together for over one year now. But then Magnus finds out he has cancer...he feels worse with every day. And then there is a mysterious woman telling Magnus a great secret...


A/N Hey. That's not my first fanfic but my first english one. Hope you like it :)

Magnus PoV

For over one year I had a boyfriend now. My Alexander. I loved him more than anything and anyone. And I would still love him for another year and the following year, and so on. Everyone knew about our relationship and we were the perfect couple at our school.

Everything was perfect until one day, when everything was destroyed. But first I'll tell you how we first met: First day after the summer holidays. The classes were divided and mixed. I came up with Alec in a class. At first we did not talk to each other often, because he was always very withdrawn. He rarely spoke and always stayed with his sister and his best friend. I always thought he was interesting. He was beautiful with his blue eyes and black hair.

A few weeks later I spoke to him. I just asked him for a date. And to my surprise he said yes. We then went out the next day. One date turned into several and then there was a kiss. When exactly our relationship was officially, none of us really knew. We sometime just started to keep on holding hands and kissing.

So we came together. Yes, quite unspectacular, but better than never. Everyone in our school found it sweet and even gave us a ship name: Malec. Which we found ourselves, of course, quite cuddly.

One day there's something in every relationship that ends it. No, we didn't break up, but something always had to break up the relationship or at least restore its balance. Since that one day everyone worried about me. And this feeling was stupid.

That morning I woke up with difficulty breathing. I tried to talk, but my voice was barely above a whisper. I was hoarse, but this happened to anyone. I went as usual at seven clock out of the house and then directly to the school. We didn't have to come for the first lesson so I spent it together with Alec in the schoolyard. Then the bell rang for the second hour and we went to class. After about half an hour I felt a scratch in my throat. I held my hand to my mouth and coughed. When I looked at my hand then, it was red. I quickly took a handkerchief hoping that Aexander didn't notice it and wiped the red, which turned out to be blood, away. Fortunately, he had not really seen it.

I came home and did homework. In the afternoon I met with Alec. In the evening I came home and went to the bathroom. When I brushed my teeth my little sister Ilana came into the bathroom and wanted to brush her teeth. I smiled at her but again I felt the urge to cough. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and coughed. Again there was also blood. But unlike in school, I could not stop. Ilana asked if everything was okay and I nodded. However, it was not because my whole upper body ached. My little sister ran outside and got my parents. Worried she came in and as my mother saw that I was coughing blood, she began to cry. My father came to me and tried to calm me down.

After a quarter of an hour I finally stopped coughing. My parents wanted to bring me to the hospital, of course, but I struggled against my parents and so they left it at that.

I did not want to tell Alec about that and some days it went well. I met with Alec and went to school. But one day, everything repeated. I woke up with difficulty breathing and was hoarse. At noon I wanted to meet with Alec. He came to me after school and we had lunch. Then we watched a movie and then we disappeared to my room. We kissed and I suddenly had the feeling that I had to cough. And so it came ... I let off of Alec and coughed blood again. Of course, Alec was extremely worried. I told him after I had stopped coughing that it had happened before.

Alec acted weird since then and the coughing stopped again for a short time. But then it came back the most inopportune time. I was sitting in math class and was shortly before falling asleep because of boredom, but then I was wide awake as the scratching returned. I grabbed Alec's hand and pointed to my neck. He reported, but the stupid Mr. West was totally focused on math. But he then got the bill. I coughed loudly and could not stop. The whole table including math property law was full of blood. Of course Mister West was worried, like the rest of the students. I calmed down and the teacher told me to go home. I refused and remained at school.

When I coughed up blood again on the weekend- and also water this time- my parents were even more worried and forced me to go to the hospital. However, I insisted that Alec came along. I was going to the doctor and when he wanted to tell me the diagnosis, he said that Alec should go out first. He kissed me and left. I told the doctor that it could not be that bad well, but it was the opposite of not bad ...

A/N sorry for bad english. I hope you liked it. Review if you feel like to :) next chapter will be up at end of the week :)


End file.
